1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery charger devices and more particularly pertains to a new battery charger device for providing a combined battery-recharging device with an emergency power supply device by allowing a user of the device utilize the recharged batteries as a back-up power supply for a conventional power outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery charger devices and backup power supplies are each known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,986 describes one such type of backup power supply as does U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,311. Rechargeable batteries are offered by major battery supplies and also provide charging devices which are suitable for those batteries.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that combines the usefulness of a conventional plug outlet with a battery charger and a power backup system.